The Storm
by DisLeviathan5
Summary: With the beginning of the Morning War looming over Rannoch, one family tries to keep their Geth alive at all costs. Please review. Also, I couldn't find much information about the subject, so proven inaccuracies will be noted. Thanks


**A purple sun started to dim over the city, and it was slowly rising over a deep, beautiful desert. The deep shadows stretched the changing landscape, painting it into a masterpiece which could never be appreciated. As one sky swallowed the sun, another gave birth to it. Once violent seas lapped peacefully into curving coasts, created a gentle balance, one replicated by plant and creature life. The balance of the water would be disturbed the light of morning, destroying the oasis it had become. **

** While the light over the west coast of Rannoch may have died, looking from a distance, one town of Rannoch had just come to life. The nightlife of Rayya had become famed because of the variety and vibrancy. There was never a dull night, never time wasted with friends wondering what to do. There was always something on. The vivacious signs of the nightclubs blared into main streets and dark alleyways alike.**

** It was a certain type of Quarian who preferred these alleys. One passing in and out of shadows, agile feet finding footholds where others would see nothing. Others, including the security guard who was chasing her down. He was catching up, but it was slowly. Either way, the young female Quarian was losing time. He was nearly on her. And he wouldn't be friendly.**

** Suddenly an arm flew out of the darkness. The security guard, caught unaware, sprinted straight into the forearm, and plummeted to the dark ground.**

"**Say goodnight." purred a soft, feminine voice. A high heeled boot slammed into his nose, and after a small whine, he was unmoving.**

"**Dead?" asked the first Quarian. She was small, taller than a 10 year old but not by much. Her petit frame lent to her hobby, profession, vocation. Theft.**

"**You know that's not my style, Shal. He's out cold. Maybe wake up in a couple' hours with a pounding headache and a bloody nose. I don't like violence towards innocents." A small tone of accusation was headed toward Shal, but she shrugged it off. She knew it was playful.**

"**Well he certainly did. Coming towards me like that. There was violence in his eye. Oh, I saw it, Lira, I saw it." She pointed to her own eye, which glowed a dim blue, then pointed to fingers at her mentor.**

"**Really? Innocent, you say? And it has nothing to do with your thieving and shoplifting, does it?" Lira stepped out of the shadows, with a delicate, yet purposeful walk. She turned heads when she was seen, but as a thief at the top of her profession, being seen wasn't her goal. She could have been rich, living an extravagant lifestyle, using her money wisely to last her lifetime. But she loved the thrill, the adrenaline, the feeling that followed a successful steal. It was her life, and she couldn't let it go.**

** It had been five years ago when they had met, on a dark alley not unlike this one. Shal had been running, bleeding, tripping over her own feet. Lira had taken pity on the young girl, taken her in, and cleaned her up. She had offered her a drink, and asked for her story. Shal, greatful for the help, gladly recounted. Her father was a general, but didn't get much pay, and was away often. Her family often went hungry, so Shal had decided to take it into her own hands. She went to a food store, and smashed a window, grabbing some food while there. The glass had sliced her wrist, so she dropped most of the bread. She had taken to the alley, where Lira had been watching. From then on, the two had been inseparable friends. Lira had given advice and mentoring to the inexperienced vagabond. That advice had kept the Narra family alive for 5 straight years. And would for many more.**

"**How did you go wrong?" Lira asked Shal. "Because that man there knew."**

**Shal was ashamed, and she looked down and mumbles something. Lira laughed.**

"**Didn't quite catch that, sweetheart. What was it?"**

"**He saw me, as I slipped it into my pocket. Gave chase."**

"**Of course. Well good luck Miss Narra. I'll see you soon." She winked, and stepped backwards, disappearing into the darkness. Shal envied how the shadows enveloped her. Lira was so self- confident. Shal hoped she would become more like her.**

**And with that, she set off into the night.**


End file.
